Im Turning Myself In
by BethAnnX
Summary: Chummy goes to the police station
1. Chapter 1

I see my patient into the ambulance and head towards the station, It's Wednesday just before dawn, he will be finishing his shift, I know if I don't go talk to him right this moment I will lose my nerve and I'll spend the rest of time regretting. I tie my coat tighter around my waist hoping I am covered enough to look decent, but who really am I going to run into at this hour.

I see him standing behind the booking desk; he is concentrating on some paperwork. At least he wasn't on the streets tonight, I thought to myself, I hate thinking of him out all night dealing with God knows what. I told him this once and he laughed, _"Camilla you too are called out at all hours of the night, at least when we are on shift together I know I can keep my eye out for you and keep you safe_ ". I take a deep breath as I walk forward my shoes clack on the linoleum of the police floor.

"I'm turning myself in…" I stutter as I approach the desk. "…for criminal cowardness." His entire body jumps at the sound of my voice. His face is like stone, not wanting to let me read his emotions. "I have been a fool, denying two people what will make them most happy in this world, I've decided it's time to be brave" I say placing my hands on the desk.

"I see" he says looking away from me.

I look around to make sure nobody can hear what I say next, I can barely believe I am about to speak these words aloud. "I hope so….." I whisper. "… because underneath this rain coat I a practically naked."

He looks me up and down making an assessment, I assume of my lack of clothing, and then looks me straight in the eyes takes a deep breath and practically leaps over the desk to kiss me, his knee is up on the counter and he holding onto my coat so tightly I am afraid it will rip, then I truly will be naked in the middle of a police station. I can smell him, a mix of soap, cologne, and sweat how I have missed that smell I breathe him in deeply and immediately feel at peace again. "I love you." He whispers into my ear kissing along my neck. At the sound of footsteps he quickly lets go of my coat and moves to stand behind the desk but he has taken hold of my hand so tightly I think he fears I will run off. Keeping his voice low he says "I am off in two hours, go back and get changed and meet me back here we can go to my flat to talk." I nod, of course I will meet him.

"I have missed you so much…I have been such a fool." I say with tears in my eyes not wanting to let go of his hand. I hear someone come through the door for booking.

"And I you" he whispers kissing my hand as he lets is go. "I have to work now, my Angel, please don't keep me waiting I'll see you so soon." I nod and walk out of the station. Back to have a bath and change before I meet Peter and we go to his apartment. _His Apartment_! I want nothing more than to give everything to Peter to share my life fully with him and this will be my opportunity to prove it. Just what does a girl wear to such an occasion as a 7am meeting with her future?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure what Peter expects of this mornings' meeting. As I make my way up to the bathroom I note that I have one hour before I have to meet him back outside the police station. I quickly bathe and dress in a cute but comfortable dress, we both have just gotten off shift and I am exhausted. I am suddenly nervous, We still have to talk about _everything_ that had happened. I have hurt him, I could see that when I surprised him this morning. I take a deep breath and head out the front door, On the way to meet Peter I stopped at thebakers for the fresh sweet breads and some juice. To my surprise the liquor store next door is also open this morning, must be for the night shift workers I think as I walk in. I pick up a bottle of the scotch he said he enjoyed, the same I had brought him to apologize after I ran him down with my bicycle, as well as a bit of gin to go with the juice. No matter if this ended terribly or extremely well I now felt adequately prepared. I checked my watched and hurried the few blocks down the street to the station. As I turned the corner I saw Peter walking down the steps.

"Hey O" I called out and he turned towards my voice, his face a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

He smiled as he walked up to me "What have we here?" He asked taking the bags from me as we turn to walk towards his apartment.

"Breakfast and an apology" I reply falling into step with him.

"Ahh, I see." He replies shifting the bags in his arms.

We spend the rest of the short walk in silence. As we approach his attic room he checks quickly for the landlady and quickly leads me up two flights of stairs to his apartment. "Shoes off" he whispers as he passes me in the doorway, "She has ears like a bat."

I slip my shoes off as he takes the bags across the room to the small kitchenette. I have never actually been up to his apartment and I just now realize this is a significant moment. The apartment is bare just as I would imagine a bachelors home to be, void of flowers and frills. I notice a few dishes waiting to be washed sitting in the sink, a blanket bunched up on the living room couch, an empty scotch bottle and glass on the coffee table and what looks like notebook paper is balled up all round it. _Oh my poor darling_ I think _what have I done?, I have destroyed the one beautiful, meaningful, comfortable relationship I have ever had._

I hear Peter shuffle back towards me, he has taken off his coat and is standing before me in his undershirt, work pants and socks. "I wasn't expecting company" he stutters trying to explain away the mess, he has noticed my wandering eyes.

"No, I ... I've never…Of course you weren't expecting … well who am I to assume maybe you do often have guests…I oh I am making a mess of this all." I pause and shake my head. "It's the first time I've been up here." I state and then just look at him silently.

"I know." He states and walks over to the couch placing his glass on the table and moving the blanket to the char across the room. I walk to the couch and stand opposite him. "I haven't really felt much up to cleaning these last few weeks." He starts again trying to excuse his apartment, which aside from the before mentioned mess is not nearly a mess at all.

"No I imagine not…. Peter I'm sorry" I just blurt it out, I am shaking now and my heart is pounding, I put my glass down in fear I will spill it and make matters even more awkward. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and he kisses my cheek. I feel him push me, or do I just subconsciously move, to the couch he whispers in my ear "I have missed you." And he kisses me full on the lips. A kiss full of longing and want and questions, and I kiss him back trying to express in that kiss my apology, my longing for him and my questioning of if he will forgive me. We break apart both of us gasping for air. I sit as close to him as I possibly can without actually being in his lap. I begin to apologize again and he tells me there is no need to explain he understands the pressure I feel from Mater and he assures me that his feelings have not changed for me in the slightest. I rest my head on his shoulder as we talk. "come" he says with a kiss as he stands and pulls me up with him….

eH


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was walking the beat, unable to sit still, he was supposed to be assigned to the desk again this evening, he swapped posts with another Officer. Since Camilla had left his apartment late this afternoon he had not been able to get rest, as she had suggested, but had instead spent all of his time replaying every moment of their reunion. They had gone to his bedroom and it had been the best resolution Peter could have hoped for; holding each other, apologizing, professing their love and commitment to each other and finally agreeing it had felt absolutely right to consummate their relationship. Peter was so happy to be back with Camilla the last two weeks had been terrible for him. He tried to play off his messy apartment as no big deal but he knew Camilla had seen the empty liquor bottles and dirty laundry thrown all around the room. Unfortunately, both Peter and Camilla were again working the night shift and Camilla had to go back to get some rest and changed before her shift began.

 _I'll stop in and check up on the Nuns. I do that from time to time nothing out of the ordinary._ Peter thought as he rounded the corner. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn at just the thought of seeing Camilla. He knocked on the door and suddenly became very nervous. _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she regrets everything? What if she rejects me again?_

"Who could it be, at this hour?" He heard Sister Evangeline holler from what sounded like upstairs. Peter checked his pocket watch. _It couldn't be that late._ He thought. 9:15pm. _Damn it was quite late to make the call look routine._ He quickly glanced around and noticed the bicycle shed was not lit up. There a perfect excuse for the call he relaxed as the door opened.

There stood Camilla her eyes wide with what appeared to be confusion and delight. She paused for a moment too long; I could see bodies paused throughout the house listening for who on earth could be calling this late. Finally she said too loudly "Why Constable Noakes whatever could we do for you at this hour?" her face turned bright red and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I was walking the beat and noticed the lights out by the bicycle shed, I would hate for yo..anyone to get hurt and would gladly replace the bulb." Camilla waved me into the entryway.

"I'll be back with a bulb" she said loudly brushing her hand along my arm.

 _I could hear a commotion in the kitchen as Camilla searched for a light bulb. Trixie didn't miss a beat she was questioning Camilla about why I was really here and she was definitely not buying any of the answers Camilla was giving._

She returned with the bulb and stepped outside with me. "I am glad to see you" She whispered as she followed me to the shed. "I have thought of nothing but you since I left this afternoon. I was beginning to get nervous thinking about what if you had regretted everything." She was rambling the words coming fast, she was just as nervous as I was. I stopped walking turned to her and pulled her close kissing her soundly on the lips and then down her neck, my hands moving down her body. She relaxed into me and I into her. I walked us backwards until her back was against the shed.

 _We are both on duty, what are you doing?_ I thought but continued to kiss her until I could sense that she too was coming to her senses and we broke apart. She handed me the bulb and I replaced it. I held her hand on the short walk back to the front door. Amazingly we both had the next night off, I told her I would be by to pick her up at 3pm. I kissed her hand wished her a peaceful and easy night and continued my rounds with an extra skip in my step.


End file.
